


For Now

by Starofwinter



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Morning Cuddles, Nonbinary Character, Other, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: They have a little while to justbe.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> This game is my emotional hell, so here we are!

“I never want to move again.”

Ricardo wraps his arms around Conrí, pulling them closer to his chest. They don’t fight it, but the thought is there, tensing their muscles to bolt. “Then don’t,” he mumbles into their hair, “Stay with me.”

They can’t.

They shouldn’t.

It’s not safe.

But this is what they’ve wanted for  _ so long _ … it tears something open in their chest to think about leaving. The feeling of Ricardo’s hands on their skin is electric, and not just from his charge. They haven’t been touched by anyone in their own skin for so long that they’re tearing up.  _ Stupid. _

“You’re thinking too loud,” he says, rubbing the space between their shoulders, “It’s too early to think that much.”

Conrí huffs and buries their face in his chest. “Sorry. I just… this doesn’t feel real.” 

Even in the dark, they can feel his smile against their lips. “It feels pretty real to me, so either we’re both dreaming, or it’s real. Either way, we’re together, aren’t we?”

“Sap,” they tease, but the tension is already draining out of them like magic. 

They’re together, and for a little while, everything is dark and quiet and safe. For now, that’s enough.


End file.
